You're so fine
by JammyWammy
Summary: Shy and reserved Eighteen year old Tifa Lockhart didn't know what she had gotten herself into when she landed a part time job in the biggest publishing company in Gaia, with a very hot too-old-for-her new boss, a couple of perverted co-workers and obsessed admirers from her hometown, just what could go wrong? Workplace humor. Vincent x Tifa / Aerith x Tseng.
1. Introduction

**This is my first Vincent x Tifa fic. Please take note of Vincent's appearance, it's the same when he was still a turk, short hair and all hot and sexy.**

 **The idea of this fic came from my friend SillehKitteh.**

 **Grammar checked by SillehKitteh.**

 **Warning for language.**

 **Prologue**

Her POV

Shinra Publications Inc.; home of the largest publications of the most well-known magazines worldwide as well as the leading newspaper in the country, Midgar times. From fashion to finance, they have it all. Within the magazine department, there was... how should I put it. Well, there was a little chaos. It happens almost everyday.

"Motherfu-!"

That was Reno. With his signature fiery red hair tied to a pony tail and his high cheekbones a lot of girls like him.

But to me,he's a pervert.

Well, most of the time, anyways. There are times when he's normal, but that's only because he hadn't had his precious daily caffeine in the morning. I'm afraid to say that those are the only mornings I seem to be able to handle being around him. But the rest of the time, he could just be so full of himself. As of today, he's clutching his... things down there. Why you might ask.

Because I kicked him there. Hard.

It's the first time I have ever done that and I'm not sure how I should feel about this.

"Holy mother of bad guacamole!" He whined with a weird crying face, trying to gain my sympathy. It's not going to work, buddy.

"Oh boy! Not in the nuts! Not in the nuts!"

Now, that was Zack. Another pervert. I won't lie, he's attractive with his spikey raven hair and purple eyes. He's young and funny. But like, Reno, he's hard to handle being around. I'm not saying that I dislike him as a person. He's a great guy when he wants to be but, he's always teasing me about... really inappropriate things. And obviously, I get uncomfortable.

"Send me to the E.R.! I need an emergency operation! I gotta get these things reattached!" Reno whined again while he gestured to his things with Zack laughing at his expense. I looked away quickly, not really used to such display.

"Wait, I think one of them nuts rolled away under Elena's desk!" Zack added.

"Don't drag my name into the dirt, Zack," said Elena lazily, who had been busy typing on her computer.

"Just grab his marble so we can attach it back up. I think I see it just beside your foot." Zack said again along with his signature heartfelt laugh.

"Stop all the ruckus and get back to work."

And finally, that was Mr. Vincent Valentine. You could say that he's my boss. My direct boss and supervisor is a really nice woman named Aerith Gainsborough. Anyway, Mr. Valentine is the head of the magazine department and a shareholder of Shinra Publications Inc. He's twenty seven and very handsome. I've never seen a more handsome man in my life... the way he's short messy hair messily cascades over his eye, his eyes stern and crimson in color and he stands very tall. When I first saw him, he wore an expensive looking grey suit tailored to perfection. I always try to hide my reddening cheeks whenever he catches my eye. I hope to high heaven, that he didn't notice and if he did, I hope he isn't disturbed by it.

"But Sir, I got kicked in the bunnies!"

Now, I'm feeling sorry for Reno, a little bit. And guilty too. Maybe.

How did I got into this situation?

It all started a few weeks ago.

My name is Tifa Lockhart. I'm eighteen years old and I'm about to move out of my small town birthplace to go to the big city.

"Tifa, I want you to take this GPS so I can track you wherever you go, and this utility belt with all the tools you need in case you got stranded on a forest or something. And here's a book called 'Living Alone for Dummies', you have to read it, it will definitely help you how to deal with those psycho freaks running around these days."

That was my father, my dear dad. As you can see, he's very protective of me. I stared at the utility belt with a raised eyebrow as I fought the urge to ask if there was a can opener in there. But, in the end, I cannot blame him or his reasons for being this way. And he has very good reasons.

"Tifa! I heard you're leaving?! But why are you leaving me?!"

And that was reason number one. Cloud Strife. Blue eyes, spikey blond hair; he was my neighbor and schoolmate. Somehow, he developed a very... very strange attachment towards me. I don't know how it started but he wouldn't let me do anything for myself. He would get my drinks for me. He would get my food for me. He'd even feed me and hold the straw if I wanted to drink. He would stand outside the female restroom whenever I'm inside and he would shoo away all the occupants and those trying to get in. He would clobber and strangle a guy who would try to talk to me so many times. And finally, watches me with that scary look in his eyes. It's making me really uneasy, I simply don't really get it. I never understood or tried to.

"Oh, go away! And she's not leaving you. Who do you think you are, anyway, boy?!"

"Dad, stop that. I'll talk to him," I sighed. Cloud smile brightly when I said that, completely ignoring my father, like he always had done. My Dad started to go away but he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the blond. He came back to my side briefly, only to whisper, "There's a lipstick taser in the utility belt."

"Dad!" I whispered back harshly before he retreated back inside our house. Really, what can one do?

So I faced Cloud and said, "H-hey, yeah, I-I'm leaving." But I'm not telling you where, blondie.

"Why? and Where? And who are you with? Who does he think he is? Why do you-"

There it is again. Bombarding me with thousands of questions like it's any of his concern. Frankly, I'm getting tired of it. I just wish that the other one doesn't appear any time soon.

21h ago"Tifa."

Oops. Spoke too soon.

"Get out of here, dirty old man!" I closed my eyes when Cloud started insulting the newcomer, which was Kadaj. I'd like to say he's a Cloud clone... but he's much worse.

"You always come up with the lamest insults, ever."

Please stop.

"What, it's appropriate, you have grey hair-"

"It's silver, and its majestic, unlike your egg yolk colored strands."

"-and you're dirty as fuck." My eyes widened at Cloud's direction for using such language. They continued insulting each other that they didn't realize I was taking advantage of this and took the time to get in my truck and drive away from them forever. According to my dad, when we talked to each other over the phone, they ended up strangling each other. It was a good thing I already said my proper goodbyes to my Dad before I went away.

I was all smiles as I drove away to the city of dreams. Midgar. This city is where one would want to go if you want to go to college. I will be studying in journalism and I can't wait to get started. My dad gave me a small article cut-out from Midgar times where I found the jobs section. One of the jobs offered informed that Shinra Publication Inc were always looking for part timers. I was excited of course, and since school won't be starting for a few days, I planned to apply for the part time position. I could profit from this to get a working experience and this company was the perfect place to start.

Now let's fast forward.

I got accepted as a part-time assistant to Aerith, who was one of the managers in the magazines department. She's a very nice person, and so sweet and caring. Her fiance, Mr. Tseng is also very a nice person and very professional. So I'm grateful that Mr. Valentine assigned me to Aerith's team... and for some unknown reason, I still can't look him straight in the eye without feeling my face heating up. All in all, I am working with great people and I'm relatively happy, even if there are undesirables, namely Reno and Zack.

Okay maybe calling them 'undesirables' is a bit of a stretch, but could you blame me?!

"Hey Tifa." Zack called while I struggled with the copier which was jammed, again. "I heard girls your age are curious about a lot of things."

Even if I wasn't looking, I could feel the wiggling of his eyebrows. And I shuddered.

"And I'm willing to be your teacher in whatever department you'd want to do some learning... And we can start with this." Zack started leaning his kissy face forward with a loud sucking sound coming out of his pouted lips. I stared at the said lips in horror while I back away slowly.

"Well, look who's here, if it isn't Tifa Lockhart, my sweet baby patootie."

No.

Those crazy pet names from Reno are making me crazy, and uneasy, and so very embarrassed. So please don't, Reno, please! People are looking! Of course, I couldn't say any of it outloud. I was new, fresh blood, you know the deal. I need to remain civil no matter what.

Yet, I made the wrong decision of wearing a flowy skirt that day, because as soon as Reno was next to me, he grabbed the hem of my skirt and lifted it up ever so slightly... so much for being civil.

You know what happened next.


	2. Part one

**The idea for this fic came from SillehKitteh**

 **Part one: It's the wigglies that counts**

Tifa hurriedly fixed her hair in a bun while glancing at the clock simultaneously as if the hand was moving five times every second, she was running late and it was not good for her part time position. She didn't want to disappoint Aerith.

Or rather, a certain Vincent Valentine.

She had been cursing herself for having such thoughts about someone nine years her senior, what would her father think?

 _Maybe it's time for you to go to a therapist, being infatuated with an old man will lead to massive heartbreaks and you'll be an empty shell of your former self I tell you._

Yep, she knew her father too well that she already constructed what he was going to say. She had learned everything about love from her old man for he was once a hopeless romantic, but Tifa remained oblivious and innocent despite of her father's non-stop babblings about it.

She hurriedly put on her shoes, stumbling in the process before she could go out the door.

 _I'm so late!_ She thought, hoping that Aerith wouldn't be mad so she hurriedly went out to get herself a taxi. She stumbled as she made her way forward to open the door in a hurry that her chin collided with the window. She rubbed it before she slid in only to be met by a grinning driver.

"Not a great morning eh?"

"Ummmm. Yeah... Can you take me to Shinra publications please... I'm running kind of late..."

"Sure." The driver said before he started driving away. "You know, you kind of look like my daughter."

"O-Oh yeah...?"

"Yeah, except you're the responsible, good girl version of her, she's nothing but an ungrateful screaming teenage rebel who loves to make my life miserable-" Tifa sighed as she listened to the driver's rants the whole way.

* * *

"Well well well, look who's here. It's my precious junk exterminator Tifa." Zack had given the worst possible nickname for that day. Sometimes it was Marble crusher, there was groin destroyer too. But she was glad that she hadn't seen Reno yet. She ignored the handsome but perverted raven haired man and went her way. "Tifa, about those lessons..." But she didn't bother to listen and just continued powerwalking towards Aerith's office.

"Leave the poor girl alone Zack." A male employee said while typing on his computer.

"Relax, I was just teasing."

"Teasing, but you're like a vulture and she's a rotting carcass in the desert. You are wild and predatory with your eyes scary and shit." Reno suddenly appeared with his ever clever comments. Zack gasped with his mouth wide open.

"I do not...!" He paused. "Do I really look like a vulture? All sexy and predatory?"

"Who said anything about sexy? You're a delusional, psycho freak." Reno commented as he took a sip of his daily caffeine. Zack clutched his chest with an exaggerated shock written on his face.

"You hurt my feelings! I thought you were my bestfriend! And I'm not the one who lifts someone's skirt in which I almost lost the chance to spread my beautiful genes-."

"Well, I think he's sexy." A girl with brown curly said with a wink. Zack glanced at her with a smirk.

"Shut it you two!" Another employee yelled from afar. "I can't concentrate on this article I'm writing!"

"Oh yeah? What's it about anyway?" Zack asked as he dipped his forefinger on Reno's coffee, the red head slowly looked up at him, his eyes were in for the kill.

"About the largest hotdog sandwich ever made." Zack started laughing out loud at the employee's response.

"Goodluck with that!" He yelled before he glanced back at the curly haired girl. "Hey Cissnei, if ever you want to see the planet's biggest hotdog..." He suggested with a wink, the girl giggled while Reno stared in shock at the two.

"Hey! Cissnei! Aren't you going to bust his balls?"

* * *

Tifa was breathless as she arrived at her boss' office, taking the green eyed beauty by surprise. She clutched her chest before she smiled.

"Oh Tifa, you scared me."

"S-sorry Ms. Gainsburough, I-I'm late-" Tifa stopped stuttering when Aerith waved her hand.

"You were two minutes late, it's fine. But I beed you to take this to Mr. Valentine's office now." She said gently with a smile before she handed an envelope to Tifa, who visibly gulped before she hesitantly held unto it. "Are you okay? You look kind of pale..."

"O-oh? I am? Sorry... N-No... I mean I'm fine..." Tifa said with a sweet smile.

"Are you sure?" Aerith asked again before Tifa nodded. "Alright." The pretty editor said again before Tifa turned around to go to Vincent's office, along the way, she saw Reno talking animately with Zack.

"-and it's the wiggly tits that counts-" Tifa inwardly grimaced and she began powerwalking again. When she finally reached her destination, she sighed then she began to knock.

"It's open." Even his voice was sending shivers down her spine. She gently opened the door then she went in. She saw that the subject of her infatuation was busy signing papers on his desk.

"Ummm... Mr. Valentine..." Vincent lifted his head upon hearing Tifa's timid voice.

"Yes Ms. Lockhart, what do you need?" He noticed how red her face was. "Are you okay? You don't look too good." Tifa was startled to be asked the same question twice already, did she really look sick?

"I-I-I-I'm..." She sighed while Vincent raised an eyebrow. "I'm... Okay... Ms. Gainsburough asked me to give you this." She tried to move forward but she tripped on her own feet causing her to collide with Vincent's desk in an embarassing manner. His desk became an instant mess and she hurriedly straightened herself to grab the pencils. "I'm so sorry! I-" But both of them held a pencil at the same time, Vincent's hand was over hers and they stared at each other, Tifa felt like dying and she could have sworn she felt steam coming out of her ears. She noticed some faint redness from Vincent's cheeks which deeply confused her, thinking if he was the one sick instead. Then they both looked down in panic at the same time causing their heads to collide painfully.

"Ow!" Tifa exclaimed while she clutched her head, Vincent was doing the same with a grimace, she let out a tiny scream of horror before she asked a question in an almost whisper.

"...Am I fired...?" She asked with her eyes wide. Vincent almost laughed.

"No, you're not, it's alright Ms. Lockhart, you can go." Vincent said as he placed the pencils back on its case, Tifa bowed three times while walking backwards before she turned around only to bump on the edge of the door. Vincent's mouth fell open and was about to ask if she was alright but she was gone faster before he could say 'hey'. Vincent looked down at his desk with a sigh before he started fixing the mess again.

* * *

Tifa was restless while she stared at her phone when she was finally at home, she knew one person she could consult to when it came to the matters of the heart, so she wasted no time and started dialing. It rang three times.

 _"Hello sweetie? Are you hurt? Are you being stalked? Are yo-"_

"Dad... Please dont freak out, but I have no one to talk to about this and you are the best person I could think of, I think I have crush on my boss who is twenty seven but I ended up humiliating myself in front of him today for being clumsy, what should I do to make things right? Do you think he hates me now? How can I show myself to him after what happened?" When she was done asking, her father didn't speak for what felt like hours, but when he finally did;

" _Maybe it's time for you to go to a therapist, being infatuated with an old man will lead to massive heartbreaks and you'll be an empty shell of your former self I tell you."_

She was sometimes scared of how her mind works.


End file.
